Data signals may be sent in many formats between communication devices. For example, devices may encode and modulate data signals of different data rates into several formats, and these data signals may be transmitted across communication channels to other devices in a network. A device may receive the encoded digital data and may equalize and decode the encoded data. For example, data signals may be encoded and decoded in accordance with a Binary Phase Shift Keying (BPSK) format, a Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (QPSK) format, a Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) format, etc., depending on the data rate desired for communication over a channel. Additionally, data signals may be encoded and decoded using error correction techniques in order to minimize or eliminate errors caused by noise and other distortions in the encoded data signal that may have resulted from transmission and that are not otherwise compensated for in the receiver. An example error correction technique is Forward Error Correction (FEC).